Undertale: Savage Lands
by Finisher7119
Summary: So the basic premise of this story is it follows the plot of Undertale, except with a few twists. One of which is that the protagonist isn't Frisk. Rather, he's an original character of mine. A 20-something young man named Jacob Savage. I always wondered how an older more mature character would react in that game...that's what this story aims to find out.
1. Intro

Long ago, two races ruled over the earth. Humans, and monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Many years passed…

So I hope I don't have to say this...but I will anyways. SPOILERS! Seriously. STOP READING NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS! RIGHT NOW! STOP! OK? Okay!

Still reading? Okay, good. So, you can read the summary of the story...for...it's...uh, summary. Duh. I just wanted to say that I'm kinda new to this site...sooooooo I might have a hard time with posting and editing and changing things 'n stuff...so yeah. I'm also a terribly great writer so after I publish a chapter, I'll probably leave it for a bit of time, then go back, review it, and change some of it. I'll also be checking the reviews for critiques and corrections. Oh, and I didn't say this before so I'll say it now.  
Undertale isn't my property. I don't own Undertale. It's a game made by Toby Fox. Not my characters or story...well, Jacob is...and so is Eric...but he'll show up later :P Anyways, that's about all I have to say here I think...well, then as always, Peace!

-Finisher


	2. Chapter 1 Waking Up

"Jacob. Jacob Savage. WAKE UP!"

I woke with a start. That was a surprise. Considering how far I just fell, it would've made more sense if I'd wound up with my brains splattered all over this cavern's floor.

As I carefully try to get to my feet, I stumble a bit before finally catching my balance and steadying myself. Taking a deep breath in and out, I smell the scent of flowers in the air, drawing my attention to my feet. Not only at my feet, but all around me were large, soft yellow flowers. Leaning down, I picked one up and gave it a sniff. The smell was sweet, almost like honey. Looking around to get my bearings, I try to remember what I was doing before I fell. After a few infuriating moments of nothing but a raging head ache, I give up and the pain goes away. It'll come to me sooner or later. Taking inventory of myself, I find my hands work just fine. All fingers accounted for. Both of my legs move the way they should. Other than my heart beating a bit faster than normal, I seemed to be just fine…physically speaking. As I check myself over for injury I feel something in my pocket. Reaching in to said pocket, I pull out my cell phone. Surprised but hopeful at this new development, I turn it on, hoping for reception. No such luck. ' _Right…because there's going to be reception all the way down here underground.'_ Sighing, I fish through my pockets to see what else I might have that could be useful. Altogether, I have a compass, my waterproof watch, an LED flashlight with (probably) fresh batteries, my keys, the cellphone, some protein bars that were a little melty from being in my cargo pockets this whole time, my steel toed hiking boots, and a large kydex (look it up) knife sheath belted on to my waist with my survival knife in it. ' _I'm wearing hiking boots and I have my knife…was I out camping before this?'_ As I try to remember what I was doing before all of this, the head ache comes back in full force. After a few more minutes of painful nothing I decided to give up again and focus on the more important task of surviving down here. Feeling a little hungry, I open one of the protein bars and take a bite. Unsure about how long I'll be down here, I decide to ration them out. After only a few bites, I put the bar away and get my flash light out and search for an exit to this cavern. Right now my priority should be water, but in a place like this who knows what could be down here. Drawing my knife, I explore around until I find an exit and climb through it. ' _Weird, this tunnel only seems big enough for a kid…It's definitely going to be a tight squeeze.'_ As I crawl my way through the tunnel, it slowly gets wider all the way to the point where I can comfortably stand up and walk. After what feels like hours of walking, the tunnel widens in to a brightly lit cavern with a single solitary yellow flower in the center of the room. I slow down, cautiously looking about the room for any signs of movement or life. After about a solid minute of nothing, I start to notice my growing thirst and decide to look for an exit for another cavern. _I need to find some water so-_ It was then the flower moved. It had been facing upward towards the light shining down from the ceiling, but now it moved…on its own…to face me. I stared at it in disbelief as a huge friendly smile formed on it's face. "Howdy!"

 **So guys, that's the first chapter. I know I'm not the best writer, but I'm hoping I can get better by writing this. So if any of you have any critiques, please, feel free to post them in the comments. As always, peace out!**  
 **-Finisher**


	3. Chapter 2 Toriel

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"  
" _Flowy the…flower? That's kinda a silly name don't yo-"_ Who, or what, ever this Flowy was didn't really seem to care about my insulting comment on it's name. Ignoring me, the strange flower continues: "Hmmm…you're new to the underground aren't-cha? Golly! You must be so confused!"  
" _The underground…what do you mean? Is this a place? Are there other…uh…talking flowers down here?"_ In my head, I begin to question my sanity. ' _What is going on?! Am I hallucinating? Maybe there's some kind of subterranean gas down here that's making me see things?'_ The flower continues to ignore me, saying "Someone will have to teach you how things work down here. I guess little old me will have to do. Ready?" " _Ready for wha-OOOOOOHHHHH!"_ "Here we go!" The world suddenly turns completely black, and for a split second as I feel an alien sensation wash over me as something internal is pulled out of me. Some kind of…energy? "See that heart? That is your soul. The very culmination of your being." I look down at my chest and, to my surprise, see exactly what the flower said would be there. While the entire rest of my body had turned verying shades of black and white, a bright red glowing heart had appeared in front of me hovering right in front of my chest. As I focus on the heart, I notice that there seems to be some kind of energy pouring out of the heart and covering my entire body in a glowing aura of strange spirit energy. "Your soul starts off weak, but it can grow strong if you gain a lot of El Vee." I blink. " _El Vee? What's E-"_ "What's El Vee stand for? Why LOVE of course!" I roll my eyes. " _Of course. Why didn't I think of that?"_ The flower continues "Would you like some love?" " _Sure. Why don't you start showing me love by telling me how to get the heck out of here?"_ A look of annoyance passes over the flowers face for a brief moment before being replaced with its previous huge smile. "Don't worry! I'll share some with you!" The flower gleefully sticks it's tongue out at me following this statement making the silliest face possible. I just groan. " _Is there a way you could hurry up? I don't know anything about down here and I kinda would like to move on."_ The flower, continuing to ignore any and everything I say, goes on with "Down here, love is shared through…" big glowing balls of energy flash from the flower and shoot in to the air and hover a few feet above it. I jump, frightened…then realize something. It seemed that in this strange ethereal black and white word, there was no gravity. I focused on trying to move left. Instead of my legs responding like they normally would, my body smoothly floated left of its own volition. Slowly getting the hang of movement in this strange place, I figured out I could move in any direction, including up and down. Smiling like an idiot at my sudden freedom, I looked up just in time to see the flower staring at me, an annoyed look on it's face. "Ya done?" _"Uh? Oh, yes. Sorry."_ I replied nervously. The flower nodded once then gave me it's huge patented smile, acting as if nothing happened. "As I was saying, down here, LOVE is shared through little white friendliness pellets!" As the flower says these words, it motions to the fist sized balls of energy floating above its head. "Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" The spheres of energy suddenly start to move, heading right for me. Before I had time to think _'Friendliness pellets? Where the frisk did it come up with a stupid name like that?'_ Two of them hit me. At that exact moment, a few things happened. The first thing was the first "friendliness pellet". It struck me in the chest, eliciting a groan of pain from me. As it smashed in to the energy covering my body, I could feel myself grow weaker. What ever this flower had shot at me, it wasn't healthy for me. My spirit weakened, the energy around my body went from glowing and vibrant to a dim, thin membrane of dully pulsing energy. Then the second pellet hit. It grazed my left shoulder. This time, without my spiritual energy to shield me, the pellet sliced straight through me like a hot knife through butter. It all takes but an instant. I cry out in pain and feel myself knocked to the ground. I grab my shoulder in pain, and feel something hot and wet oozing from the hole left there. I pull my hand away from my shoulder for just a moment to see and to my surprise, I see bright red blood covering my hand and left arm, dripping down from my shoulder. I quickly rip apart the bottom of my shirt to try and make a sort of bandage to stabilize the wound, but it just ends up soaked through in a matter of seconds. I hear an evil, taunting laugh and turn to see the now colorless flower smiling a twisted grin at me. Gone is his friendly smile. In its place is a malevolent look of a being that feels no empathy towards other living beings. A look of pure evil. It's previously perfect and shiny teeth replaced with fangs, broken and jagged. It's previous bright and happy eyes replaced with those of a soulless beast. I shudder, and feel my already waning spirit begin to break down even more. It's then that this terrifying and creature begins to speak in a high pitched wail of a voice. Each syllable it speaks grating on my ears "YOU IDIOT! IN THIS WORLD, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!" Grimacing, I realize it tricked me. It played on my naive and trusting side. Letting go of my shoulder, I float off the ground to a standing position and grab my knife from its place on my thigh. I give it a light spin in my hand then point it menacingly at the flower and shout back at the evil bit of foliage _"Really? Fine then! You want me? Come and get me!"_ The flower's vile grin grows wider at my display of open hostility. It opens its mouth and utters a single word in its screeching, glass shattering voice. "DIE!"

As the word "Die" leaves its mouth, hundreds of bullets surround me. I stare in horror at the sudden danger surrounding me. My arm drops to my side, knife slipping out of my grasp. In my wounded state, I'd be lucky if I was able to dodge even one of them. There was no way I could dodge all of them! Then, just as suddenly as they appeared, the balls of energy blink out of existence. At the exact same time, I feel energy flow through me. The spirit power surrounding my body shines brightly once more and my soul my arm even heals up. I look around in bewilderment feeling completely revitalized. Flowey, looking dismayed as well as very confused, never saw the fire ball coming. It hit the evil flower like a truck, sending it flying. I watched as Flowey sail through the air simply vanished. Staring at the spot where he vanished from, I'm shaken from my ponderings at the sound of a soft motherly voice. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor and confused stranger to this land." " _Argh!"_ I yell in surprise. Turning, I see a very confusing sight. Standing before me seemed to be some form of anthropomorphic goat woman, except she seemed slightly more human than goat, and had large fangs where he canines should've been. As I looked her over, I felt the world around me shiver and shudder. Suddenly, I was back in the cave. Green grass under me, and a dim light coming from the cave ceiling. Smiling down at me, the strange goat woman offers me a hand up. I stare at her for a moment, pondering my choices. . ' _The last creature that acted nice to me tried to murder me! What if she's the same?'_ My paranoia growing, I hastily try to scoot across the ground to get away from this alien creature. Instead of pursuing me though, she simply stares after me, pain written across her face. I stop, trying to process this. Seeing my hesitation, she takes a small step forward and soothingly says "Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel. Caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down." I continue to stare at her unsure of what I should do. While I had been scooting around, my hand had found the handle of my knife. ' _My knife! Right! I dropped it during my encounter with Flowey…I could attack her then run…'_ She must've been able to see the internal conflict playing out across my face, because Toriel, a small glimmer of hope in her eyes, takes another hesitant step forward, then another, followed by a few more until she's standing right in front of me. She leans over and extends a hand, offering to help me up. After a moment of hesitation, I let out a breath and make a decision. I spin my knife around in and shove it home in the sheathe on my thigh. I then reach up to her and take her hand. Toriel easily hoists me up and on to my feet, smiling at me the whole time. I can read the relief etched across her face as well as…was that giddiness? ' _She probably doesn't get that many visitors…I'm probably the first in a long while.'_ I take a few steps back and continue to look over my apparent savior. She was a little taller then me, standing at about 6 feet tall with her small little goat horns bringing her height to about 6 and a half feet tall. Her face was very similar to that of a goat except it also had strikingly humanistic features. It seemed that she was goat enough to look like an animal, but human enough to feel comfortable around. Moving on from her face, the next thing I noticed was her strikingly feminine figure, covered in a modest comfortable looking purple dress. On the dress was some strange symbol. If I didn't know any better, I'd have guessed that she was wearing a coat of arms on the chest of her dress. She draws my attention away from the symbol back to her face with a slight cough. *ahem* "If you'd like, I can guide you through these catacombs?" I blink and nod furiously. _"Yes please. I am totally lost."_ She smiles in a friendly manner at me and motions for me to follow. "Then please, come this way."

* * *

Yeah! I finally figured out how to use the stupid little line function thing...that means I'll probably start using bolded text for something else...hmmmm...well! Let's see. This is the revised version of Chapter two. I'll have chapter three out soon (hopefully) :P  
I'll probably get to it later this week or next week if the creative jucies just refuse to flow. XD Anyway, I guess that's about it. If you have any recomendations or anything you want to ask me about, feel free to leave a comment in the comments box or PM me!

Until next time! Peace!  
-Finisher


End file.
